Wheel balancers use a display to indicate to an operator the position and amount of counterbalancing weights. These readings are typically displayed on a set of indicators or gauges. Early balancers indicated the readings continuously while the wheel was spinning. A skilled mechanic can read a continuous display of this type and not only determine the unbalance but also diagnose certain types of problems, such as: loose wheel, water inside the tire, bearing or machine fault, etc. The disadvantage of a continuous display is that novice (unskilled) users sometimes find it difficult to read and are confused by normal fluctuations. To avoid these problems, virtually all modern computerized balancers use a "sample-and-hold" technique that stabilizes the display. The drawback is that a stable display precludes problem detection and diagnosis.
It is an object of the invention to provide a balancer which automatically detects any deviation from its own optimum performance and in addition detects dynamic instabilities in the wheel.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wheel balancer which provides an accurate measurement with a minimal number of wheel rotations.